The real life of the perfect girl
by sakura.haruno.love58
Summary: Sakura seems perfect, esmerald eyes,porcelain skin, pink hair, and as everyone says a "perfect" body but what happens when a group of people come into your already miserable life? Will she get out of her suicidal thoughts and got back to the same 12 year old? Will she die? Read to find out! Drugs/self harm/and lemon later on
1. the accident

**I dont own naruto or its characters, lamely i only own this fic...**

Sakura the perfect girl, perfect grades , pink hair and a perfect body. Yeah sure she was an angel at home and school but no one knew the real Sakura she was a drug addict, anorexic and she was full of scars her "perfect porcelain skin wasn't as perfect as it seemed it was full of bruises and scars.

The first day of high school she recognized her childhood friend Naruto Uzumaki with his perfect girlfriend Hinata Hyuga she was perfect dark blue hair, pearl like eyes and , a perfect body Sakura was always jealous of her, then she saw Ino Yamanaka a beautiful blond with pale blue eyes and a white skin that was to die for and then she saw Tenten a tall brunette , with hazel eyes and the girlfriend of the famous Neji Hyuga .She hated school it made her feel even worst she tried to avoid he crowd but failed miserably when he blond kid shouted her name "hey!hey! Sakura-chan ! over here!" she sighed and walked over to the "perfect" crowd "hi guys!" she made the most believable smile she could "she sat down as naruto offered her a piece of sandwich "here finathe mafe it!" she didn't understand when naruto spoke with his mouthful "excuse me?" he swallowed and spoke again "I said here hinata made it" he pushed the piece of sandwich to her and she smiled "no thank you I had a pretty big breakfast" she pushed the piece of sandwich back to him as he frowned "oi, sakura-chan you never eat what I offer you I want to feed you, by the way did you bring lunch?" he asked with a grin, she giggled "yes here" she took out some curry a few dangos and a thermo with ramen, narutos face lit up but then sakura saw Sasuke Uchiha she got up and smiled at the "perfects"." Um I need to go to class becau….".She was interrupted when the uchiha took her arm and pulled her to the janitor's closet and pulled her sleeve's up, revealing a series of fresh cuts he let go of her and clenched his jaw "why?!" she looked at him confused "what?" I he looked at her in the eye the cute twelve year old full of happiness was now gone vanished "I mean why did you do this to yourself?" she noticed the anger in his voice "why do you care" she whispered "I don't I just want to know why?" she looked at him with hurt in her eyes and dashed out running pass the "perfects" tears flooding her eyes .She decided to skip school she needed something to calm her down anything she looked around her room and spotted a blade, she sighed in relief, with tears running down her cheeks she locked herself in her bathroom, using the blade she made a small wound but accidently when too far and I wouldn't stop bleeding she started to feel faint as a she looked at the red liquid coming out of her she smiled thinking "im going to die, the world is going to be perfect without me" and with those thoughts she fainted.

A few hours later Sasuke was walking home he noticed red lights coming from Sakura's house, worried he ran to her house and saw the medics talking to Sakura's dad and step-mother and Sakura in the ambulance, he climbed on without being seen and saw sakura her lips were pale instead of their natural soft pink and they were a pale purple , he noticed bandages in her wrists stained with blood, now he knew what he had done and he was mad, he was mad at himself he should had been there with her instead he said he didn't care he growled in anger as he saw ino,naruto,hinata and neji in sakura's house naruto with an evident worry in his face and ino's eyes swollen from crying hinata was trying to calm naruto down and neji looked a bit saw Sasuke and charged at him "what did you say to her teme!uh? why did she do this!" Sasuke looked at naruto with confusion and then relaxed "I didn't do anything DOBE, now let me go" naruto looked behind sasuke and saw Sakura he pushed Sasuke out of the way and looked at Sakura's pale face tears coming out of his eyes.

Then Sakura's eyes flutered open "uh?, wait, Naruto? Sasuke? Sasuke, what are you doing here I thought you didn't care" Naruto got red from his anger and Sakura looked at him "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto looked at sakura "Sakura what happened?" sakura looked down "i-ill tell you later"

**CLIFFHANGER! BUAHAHAHA**

**no just kidding in the next chapter there will be a time leap in which Sakura explains EVERYTHING **

**PLEASE! review!**

**oh and for the 50th review you will get a one-shot lemon**


	2. the confesion

**um first of all i wanted to say im sorry for the late update, i was in the hospital and... ill tell you guys at the end of the story. But im feeling better now! yay!**

Three weeks later Sakura was out of the hospital and was heading out to Naruto's house, she had promised to tell her friends about her couldn't lie she was nervous, 'what if they think im a freak? what if they don't talk to me anymore?Before she knew it she was at the front door of Naruto,s house, she knocked.

Naruto opened the door with a stern look on his face "hey sakura-san" Sakura arched a brow at the "San".She headed to the living room and gasped, they were all there, everyone, even sat down in the couch and smiled at Hinata, who gave her a warm cup of tea "Arigatou, Hinata-san" she looked around and saw that everyone was quiet, even Naruto.

"I suppose you guys want to hear what happened..." she sighed, everyone nodded "well everything started when i was 13 years old, my mother started to drink a lot, and my dad got caught up in drugs,mom went out for a party on a Saturday night and my dad was smoking in his room, the best thing to do when they did this was to lock yourself in your room, so I did."she sighed "M-My dad somehow managed to open my door, he was high, really high.I ran to my closet and hid, unfortunately he found me.H-He pulled my hair and threw me to my bed and..."

**_Flashback_**

_"No dad, please, leave me alone! i beg you!" the small girl screamed, warm tears running down her cheeks and her pajama top pulled down showing her bra and her long pink locks sticking to her face "come here bitch! let your Daddy hug you!" The man pulled her pajama bottoms down reviling her pink panties and long milky legs "N-No!quit it!" she tried to kick the man but the man pinned her down holding her arms above her head, he tied her arms with his belt to the bed and grabbed a white scarf tying her ankles to the other side of the bed leaving her legs open."Bitch you better shut the fuck up unless you want to get hurt" he took a kunai out of his pouch and dragged it along her neck, to the valley of her small but nicely shaped breasts, cutting the silky fabric, leaving her man licked his lips and sucked on the never touched skin "gah!, stop!" he slipped his hand over to her pink panties and rubbed her sex over the silky fabric. She bit her tongue drawing blood holding back a moan "you like this Sakura,dont you?" she looked away, her tears now falling out freely, whimpering "y-you b-bastard!" she said in between man smirked and took his ninja pants off "Im going to mark you as mine" he rubbed his hard member against her dripping panties and ripped them off leaving her completely exposed "Help! someone!" she screamed. The man slapped her and frowned "shut the fuck up, bitch!" as he finished he sentence he started to thrust his member up the poor girls sex. She cried as hard as she could, her juices mixing with her blood and sweat making what he called a "love" mix. After a while the drugged man came with a grunt filling the poor crying untied her and left._

_End of flashback_

Sakura was now clinging into Hinata who in the middle of the story walked over to her and comforted her . Sakura was now sobbing and hiding her face in shame with a small blanket "A...And after..t..that.. he kept...doing it...for two ...years" she sniffed "even a-after my mother died" she slid her sleeves up and showed them her scars including the most ran to her and sobbed on her shoulder "why would you do this sak? You know you can talk to me about anything". She hugged Sakura tight and Sakura looked at the guys and let go ."I understand if, you guys are disgusted of me, i mean who wouldnt" she blinked and saw the guys looking at each other in confusion and Neji spoke up "Why would we be disgusted? You couldn't control your father and it isn't your fault" Neji hugged Sakura and Sakura gasped hugging Neji back "Thank you, guys".

Sasuke looked at Neji with hate and did his signature 'hmp!' before sitting down.

**like i said you guys i was going to tell you about my trip to the hospital, My depression started to take over me, my stupid boyfriend dumped me on graduation in front of my friends i was so embarrassed. I went home and locked myself in my bathroom...i turned the shower on filling the bathtub and grabbed my small hand mirror and broke it. it took the sharp piece and got in the bathtub with my skinny's and tank. then i did something really,really stupid, i slashed my wrists and passed out. i woke up the next day in a hospital bed and my friend Alexa in my side and my dad in the hallway... **


End file.
